The Beach
by burnthiscityxx
Summary: Based on JONAS LA. Macy persuades Nick to love the beach while they're in LA, but they both end up getting more than they bargained for.


**Hey guys! Alright, so I've always been a fan of the Jonas Brothers, but then all this hype came out about JONAS LA and needless to say, I was hooked! I especially love the Nick/Macy pairing, so I decided to write a oneshot. Bear with me, not only is this the first oneshot I've ever written, it's also the first fanfic I've done that isn't about High School Musical or Troy/Gabriella (they'll always have my heart. =P). I'm really proud of it, though, so tell me what you think! =)**

**Oh, and also, this takes place when they're already in LA. No spoilers, so don't worry about that. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This place is amazing! Can you believe we're spending the summer in LA?" Stella Malone cried, stretching out her arms and twirling in the middle of the guesthouse living room.

"It is pretty crazy. And it's super nice of the boys to let us stay in their guesthouse," Macy Misa, set her suitcases on the floor and flopped onto the comfortable couch. "Then again, Joe will pretty much do anything for you if you bat your eyelashes at him," she teased. Stella turned, her mouth open in shock.

"Hey! Joe and I are just friends, if he lets me boss him around, it's because he's a pushover," Stella joked, giggling to herself and falling onto the couch next to her best friend. "I am proud of you, though. No more crazy, clumsy, fan-girl Macy this summer,"

"Nope, none of that. After giving up the role of president of the JONAS fan club, I've seen the world in a different light," Macy said sensibly. "And because if I didn't do something, I never would have survived spending the summer with the boys of JONAS," she added, laughing to herself.

"LA, baby!" Stella cried, throwing her arms around her best friend in a tight hug.

"LA!" Macy exclaimed right back, as the two girls hugged each other fiercely, collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, did you guys get settled in okay?" a deep voice interrupted Macy and Stella, causing them to look up. There, in the doorway, was Nick Lucas, one-third of the world-famous band of rockstars – and until recently, Macy's sole obsession – JONAS.

"Nick! Everything is a great, thank you so much for letting us stay here!" Stella hopped up to her feet and ran to give Nick an unsuspecting hug. Macy stifled a giggle as she saw Nick's eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh, no problem. Big Man set up the grill, so Kevin's barbecuing out at the pool," he said. Stella clapped her hands together excitedly and bounced out the guesthouse. "Wow, she's got a lot of energy," he commented to Macy, who was still sitting on the couch.

"She's just excited to be in LA. You know her, fashion-minded and all that," Macy shrugged.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Joe is here too?" Nick raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"That might be a factor," she agreed, smiling.

"Well, what about you?" he asked, crossing the room to sit next to her on the couch. Several months ago, Nick would've never even thought of spending quality time with Macy Misa, but lately, she had been easier to hang around. She was less accident-prone and the graceful athlete in her was beginning to show itself; definitely to Joe, who had lost an embarrassing six games of basketball to her. Nick chuckled at the thought.

"What about me?" she asked, slightly breathless. Sure, she had lessened her JONAS-crazy, fan-girl antics, but famous rockstar or not, Nick Lucas was still incredibly good-looking.

"Why are you excited to be in LA?"

"Well, the celebrities, of course," she giggled. Nick couldn't help but notice the way her eyes were bright and shining whenever she smiled. "And sightseeing. But I really want to learn how to surf. Besides, I love the beach," she added.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. You don't like the beach?" she asked.

"It's alright, but it's not one of my favorite spots. You know, paparazzi, way too many people, and sometimes you can't find a good spot…" he listed. Macy looked up at him and raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"You just haven't been to the beach at the right time, Lucas," she laughed, bouncing her shoulder off his.

"Well, maybe you can show me when the right time is," he said softly. Nick didn't know why, but he felt himself gravitate closer and closer to Macy. It could've been the fact that she was dressed in a short, summer dress that showed off her tan, toned legs. Or maybe it was because Nick finally got to see who she was in the past few months, behind the fan-girl, and what he saw, he admired. She was dedicated to her sports and competitive, similar to Nick. Plus, Macy was tough, despite being so small. Not to mention, she was so darn cute. _'Whoa, did that really just cross my mind? Cool it, Lucas,'_ he scolded himself.

"Um…hey, come on, I don't want to miss Kevin's famous burgers! I'm starving!" Macy jumped to her feet and held her hand out to Nick, who took it instantly.

"Yeah, let's go," he said, shaking his head, ridding it of thoughts of Macy. '_Definitely not a good idea,' _he thought.

* * *

"Come on, just one more!" Stella cried, holding a grape and aiming it at Joe, who was slumped in his seat, looking slightly sick. It was after dinner and Kevin, Stella, Joe, Nick, and Macy were sprawled out on the couches in the living room. Stella and Joe had spent the last hour throwing grapes into each other's mouths, while Kevin was busy on his phone. Nick was comfortable with a guitar in his lap, strumming a few notes here and there with a pad of paper in front of him, while Macy was lying down, remote control in hand, channel-flipping.

"Stella, I'm sick of grapes! I'm going to throw up grape all over you," Joe whined.

"Fine," she relented, setting the bowl of grapes down on the coffee table. "I just think it's amazing that you caught thirty grapes in a row,"

"That's nothing! This one time, he stuffed like, twelve Oreos in his mouth," Kevin piped up.

"Gross," Stella wrinkled her nose.

"But true," Kevin added.

"Ugh, there's nothing good on TV," Macy threw the remote control onto the table and sat herself up. "I'm bored,"

"I'll play a game of pool against you!" Joe cried.

"The last time you guys played, you got so angry and then you accidentally dropped the cue ball on your foot," Stella rolled her eyes.

"Plus, I totally beat you," Macy added, laughing.

"True story," Kevin put in, still typing away at his phone. Joe rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote, leaning back into the sofa cushions.

"Wait! Go back to the sports channel," Macy said, slapping Joe on the arm. He switched back and images of people surfing appeared. "That looks so cool! I'm definitely learning how to surf this summer!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

"And while you go do that, I'll be on the beach, getting a tan," Stella smiled to herself. "Hey, we should all go to the beach tomorrow!" she suggested.

"No can do, Stells. Nick here doesn't _like _the beach," Macy said.

"What?" she cried. Nick, who had heard his name being raised in conversation, looked up from his guitar curiously.

"Huh?"

"You don't like the beach? Since when?" Stella demanded. Nick sighed and looked heaven-wards briefly, before focusing his attention on the conversation.

"It's not that I don't _like _the beach. It's just always so crowded and it's hot and…I get bad sunburns," he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true. Nick sunburned…he looks like a curly-haired tomato," Kevin chimed in, his comment sending Joe into a burst of laughter.

"So he doesn't like beaches, what's the big deal?" Joe asked.

"Because it's sand and water, what's not to like?" Stella grabbed a grape out of the fruit bowl and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Maybe you just need to go at the right time, Nick,"

"That's what I told him," Macy said, leaning back onto the couch. Nick swallowed, regaining his thoughts, as Macy's summer dress rose a few inches higher.

"Uh…yeah, well, maybe you're right, Stella," he coughed.

"Nick just needs someone to show him the right way to enjoy the beach. We'll show you, little JONAS," Stella giggled. Joe rolled his eyes and as the gang settled back into their easy banter, Nick couldn't help but cast his eyes over to Macy, who had her legs crossed and her brow furrowed, concentrating on the surfers on the screen. One by one, as the night progressed, they began to leave the living room to go to bed. Soon enough, only Nick and Macy were left alone.

"You really don't want to know how to surf?" Macy asked lazily.

"I wouldn't mind, Mace, but I don't think I have the time," he pointed out.

"What if you had the right teacher?" Macy prodded. She sat up and folded her legs Indian-style, facing Nick.

"Uh…what do you mean?" he said nervously. _'Why am I acting like such an idiot? It's Macy. I've talked to her before,' _he thought. _'Yeah, but before, she was just fan-girl Macy, not super-adorable Macy,'_ he battled.

"Well, say your teacher was like, really cute or something," she said. "Hypothetically, of course,"

"Hypothetically, sure, I'd be into it," he shrugged his shoulders. "Why, are you offering your services?" he teased.

"Are you calling me cute, Nick Lucas?" she mocked him, her mouth wide open. Nick laughed, something he rarely did around anybody, let alone a girl he liked. _'Wait, did I actually admit I like her?'_

"Correction, you said _really _cute,"

"Well, are you calling me really cute, then?" she asked. Nick noticed Macy was inching closer and closer to him and he found himself leaning forward, as well.

"Maybe I am," he said in a softer voice. He found himself lost in her chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with a certain intensity and innocence. His gaze lowered to her soft lips and he found himself suddenly nervous, anxious, and incredibly intrigued to find out whether or not those lips fit perfectly with his.

"Maybe…" she whispered back.

"Macy!"

"Nick!"

They sprang apart at the sudden burst of noise, Macy springing to the other side of the couch, increasing the distance between them. Nick inwardly cursed at Joe and Stella for their impeccable timing and made a mental note to yell at them later.

"Uh, I guess…we should go," Macy said nervously.

"Yeah, we should," he nodded, although in reality, that was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"Goodnight, Nick," she said, getting to her feet.

"Goodnight," he replied. Then, without a second thought, Macy bent down and kissed him on the cheek, before scurrying out of the living room and towards the guesthouse. His eyes widened at the touch, but a slow smile crept up his lips as a sudden realization came over him. Nick liked Macy. Somewhere, in the past few months, he had fallen into an easy rapport with her, but it never dawned on him that he had actually fallen for Macy Misa, former JONAS-head. He strummed a few more notes, a song beginning to form in his head. _'I like Macy,'_ he thought. _'Huh. Who would've thunk?'_

* * *

Macy was lying down, the covers pulled up to her chin, her feet tapping against each other annoyingly. In the opposite bed, Stella had already fallen asleep, her steady breathing an indication that it was already late. But Macy couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and although they normally drifted in the same direction, this time, they were all directed to one particular Lucas brother – Nick. She couldn't deny it, there was _something_ going on between the two of them and after all the time they had spent together lately, she couldn't say she was totally surprised. It had started in the last few weeks of school, when they helped each other out with Biology review for the finals. Then it was the prom, where he had gallantly stepped in as her date-for-the-night, after her own date had bailed on her. Macy shivered slightly, remembering the way his arms had fit around her small waist perfectly that night, as they danced the last dance together. After the prom had been the boys' end-of-year barbecue, where Nick and Macy ended up next to each other all night. And with the days leading up to the boys' leave to LA, Stella had forced Macy to come with her everyday to the firehouse, which resulted in Stella and Joe arguing about fashion choices (which then resulted in an intense makeout session – seriously, Macy would never understand those two), Kevin practicing on his guitar or his hackey-sack, and Macy and Nick watching TV, eating popcorn, and debating between the Yankees and the Red Sox. Needless to say, a day gone by without a dose of Nick Lucas and Macy was a little lost.

"And then came LA," she whispered quietly. Maybe it was the feeling of being in a new city, but Macy felt like a different person around him now. Gone were the 'friend' barriers and fighting the urge to hug any of the Lucas brothers. She had even gotten past unintentionally hurting them with her sports equipment. Instead, she had become graceful Macy, athlete Macy, brave and flirtatious Macy._'Except just now in the living room…he was flirting too,'_ she thought. It wasn't her imagination and she knew she hadn't dreamt it – Nick Lucas had been flirting with her. The thought made Macy feel excited and nervous at the same time, as if butterflies and hurricanes mixed with each other in her stomach. He was good-looking, there was no doubt about that. Any girl would be stupid to not see it. And he was funny, when he let himself be. He was charming and sweet and thoughtful…_'Oh my gosh. I like Nick!'_ she squealed inside her head. It wasn't the fan-girl type of like, either. Along the past few months, Macy had rid herself of a lot of things. Her crazy JONAS love, her clumsiness. But one thing had remained and that was the fact that she had fallen for Nick, the person. Sneaking a quick glance at Stella to make sure she was asleep, Macy impulsively got out of bed, grabbing her flip-flops and made her way outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the house, Nick laid wide-awake, his fingers tapping out a soft beat against the side of his bed. He tossed and turned, trying to fall into a deep slumber, but he couldn't get his mind off of Macy's impromptu kiss on his cheek. Shivers ran up his spine involuntarily, as he thought of what it might be like to kiss her on the lips. It was as if ever since he admitted to himself that he had fallen for Macy, she was all he could think about. _'I'm never going to get to sleep,'_ he relented. Deciding to get a drink of water, Nick hopped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Macy dangled her feet into the pool, the wind blowing a slight breeze that tugged at her hair. The sky glittered with stars and Macy inhaled deeply, the smell of the beach and the house's concrete mixing together. Shivering slightly, she pulled up her too-large sweater and took her feet out of the pool, tucking them underneath her. She let her hand fall lazily into the water, running it back and forth, making ripples on the surface.

"Macy?" a voice brought her out of her reverie and she turned around, sucking in her breath at the sudden intrusion. Nick was standing there, in a pair of loose, dark blue pajama pants and a wife-beater that hugged his torso in all the right places. By the soft moonlight that poured onto the pool deck, she saw his defined biceps and for a split second, Macy wondered what they felt like wrapped around her.

"Hey," she shook her head, focusing properly. "I couldn't sleep,"

"Me neither. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she motioned to the empty spot next to her. He sat down, rolling his pants up to his knees and dipping his feet into the pool. There was no doubt about it - Macy was breathless around him. It was strange, really. He had been her fan obsession for so long and suddenly, her heart didn't just flip when he was close - heart did serious cartwheels.

"So, is this what you do when you can't sleep?" he asked conversationally. Macy laughed.

"Well, there's definitely no view like this back home," she replied, gesturing to the LA skyline that sprawled in front of them. "This is amazing," she said in a softer voice.

"It really is," he agreed. Macy shivered, as she realized he was looking right at her when he said it.

"So tomorrow's the beach. You ready to put on a brave face? I know how much you hate being pushed into stuff you don't want to do,"

"Nah, it'll be fine. It's just the beach. Like you said, right timing and all," he shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, Macy got an idea.

"What if I told you the right time would be now?" she looked up at him playfully.

"What are you talking about, Misa?"

"The beach. Let's go!" she cried, as softly as she could. Nick looked around him warily. _'Is she for real?'_

"Uh, Mace…it's like, 2 in the morning," he pointed out.

"Even better," she said, getting to her feet and reaching out a hand to him. "Come on, Lucas," she challenged. Nick looked up at her, clad in her shorts and tank top, her oversized sweater falling down her shoulders and her light brown locks a wavy mess, done in the way that could only be achieved after rolling around in bed. The thought alone caused Nick to blush. Slowly, but surely, he grasped her hand and let her lead him down the steps of the LA house and onto the waiting beach. It was dark, he noticed, with only the stars to help lead the way.

"So…" he started.

"The beach," Macy let go of his hand and ran a little, twirling in a circle, her arms stretched. "This is my favorite time to go to the beach. No one is around," she pointed out, twirling. Nick couldn't help but smile watching her spin and laugh. It was surreal to him that only a few months ago, she was a completely different person. _'But it's not different…this is just the real Macy,'_ he explained to himself.

"So you like to troll the beach by yourself at night?"

"Well…I'm not by myself tonight, am I?" she asked.

"Not at all," he walked closer to her.

"Come on, you don't love the beach like this? There's no one around and it's totally silent. Except for the waves," she said.

"It's nice," he shrugged his shoulders again, looking out at the waves crashing at the shore. Taking a deep breath, he let the smell of the salt water and sand fill his senses and he closed his eyes, sinking it in.

"Hey," Nick felt a tug at the bottom of his wife-beater and he turned, opening his eyes, coming face to face with Macy. It happened slowly, like the world had stopped. Suddenly, Nick's thoughts that usually centered on songwriting and music became focused on one person: Macy. She looked up at him with those wide, bright eyes, and she bit her lip nervously, but Nick could've sworn he never saw anything as beautiful as her. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, his mouth curving into a soft smile, as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, before she pulled away to take a breath.

"You're right. The beach is _awesome_," he murmured against her hair, as she laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you guys liked it and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! Give me feedback, criticism, anything! =) I hope I did Nick/Macy justice! Until then, I'm counting down the days until JONAS LA premieres. I bet you guys are too. =)**

**Read and review! =D**


End file.
